skyfall_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyfall Adventurer Quest Board (Original Campaign Ended 3/9/17)
Nothing: "Hey guys! So, I noticed that there's starting to become a back log of quests that people want you guys to do and I know you're all super busy with all your stuff and things so I found this board and thought I'd stick notes up on it about quests that people want you to do. If something isn't on the board, DON'T WORRY, I'll update it soon. Also if a quest isn't something that been shared with everyone then it won't be on this board. Request to have it added and I'll get it up here ASAP." The Cultist Leader Kandy would like the party to find the cultist leader, wanting him dead. The leader was last seen going into Fenrot. Update: Adventurers went into Fenrot after the Cultist leader and found 3 cultists outside of a door. After surprising the cultists and killing one (brutally I might add), the adventurers opened the door that they found out was trapped, destroying the door. Then just past the door was an invisible wall that was dispelled. Beyond that was found a door that when opened at first lead into a room that had a very large pool of what appeared to be blood. Closing the door to leave and then opening it again lead to what seemed to be an empty room that gave the party some bad feelings about it (it seemed really similar to the "H" room). The party, exhausted, then left Fenrot to further pursue the cultist leader another time. Update: Kandy heard that many traps were laid to stop anyone from finding the cultist leader. Kandy is offering potions of healing to those chasing the leader. One-shoe's House One-shoe would like you all to go to his old house outside of the city and retrieve his pendant from there. Reward was 15,000 gold per person to go, at least that's what it was the last time One-shoe talked about it to everyone. Update: One-shoe has increased the reward to 21,000 gold per person. Completed! One-shoe recieved his pendant. Then lost it again getting trapped somewhere for an unknown period of time leaving his goblins to blow up the whole city! WTF One-shoe!? Really Bad Weeds Reine is working on a spray to eliminate a particularly nasty weed in Topside that is giving the farmers some problems. She needs a special flower to complete the spray. See Reine for more information. Completed! '''Adventurers found the required plant for Reine and although running into some complications, they were able to get it to her alive so that she could create the needed spray to kill the plants eating farmers in Topside. Slippery There is a request to have a rouge drow captured. They are reported to have escaped into the city somewhere. '''Completed! The drow's trail was found and followed. The drow attacked the group of adventurers alongside it's minion. The adventurers defeated the drow and captured her alive. Jill used a dagger to send her to a magical prison belonging to the drow leader, Dagger. Dagger handsomely rewarded the adventurers involved with the drows capture.